


I'm So Gone For You

by superflystyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, X-Factor Larry, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, hell zayn is barely in it, i had to research the x-factor contestants, i'm shit at summaries and smut, implied ziam I guess?, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots of tags???, niall and liam arent in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superflystyles/pseuds/superflystyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With that, harry gets up as shuffles to the bathroom, making a futile attempt to hide his boner. Louis sighs heavily once harry is in the bathroom, flopping onto his back and working his dick out of his jeans. He gets himself off to mental images of Harry's lips (preferably on his cock, but if harry will barely let him touch his cock through 2 layers of fabric, Louis doesn't see that fantasy coming true any time soon.)</p><p>It barely takes 2 strokes and a thumb over the head to make harry cum once he's in the shower. He wants to die.</p><p>Or, Harry has a problem with coming early, and Louis is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Gone For You

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, this sucks... Or at least that's what I think.
> 
> I wrote half of this while half asleep so please be kind.
> 
> Also the formatting may be a tad bit wonky because I'm not too great at that either.

It is a quiet Tuesday night, spent in a way that has become the usual norm for the boys of the newly-formed One Direction over the past 4 weeks that they’ve been on The X Factor. The boys are in the living room of the house, joined by the other contestants. Stopping in the same house can be cause for the budding of some lovely friendships. Cher, Mary, and the others are spread about the room, lounging on various armchairs and sofas--some are even sat on ottomans. It had been the general decision of the whole house that the largest couch in the room is reserved for One Direction. Working and living in such close quarters had caused the young boys to develop a constant need to be near one another. No one really had a problem with it, but the boys certainly had a problem when they would all try to cram onto one tiny armchair. They’d thought it was plausible, until Niall’s elbow landed in a very unpleasant spot for, who everyone presumed was Liam, but the jumble of limbs made it hard to decipher. Zayn’s ankle was nearly crushed under the weight of the other four, and that was when Mary’s motherly instincts kicked in and urged her to stop the madness. Ever since, it was decided that, in order to protect the general welfare of the season’s most popular contestants, they should be allowed to always have the big couch. Currently, Liam is sat on the far left of the couch, Zayn curled into his lap. Niall leans against Zayn, giggling and chipping in on random conversations with the rest of the house that still remains in the competition. Harry and Louis, as per usual, were holed up in the other corner of the couch, Louis holding the younger boy in his lap and carding his fingers through his curls. Everyone is used to it by now; Cher and Aiden are avidly rooting for them, but the older ones in the house (Mary and Wagner) took a bit longer to get on the bandwagon. They’re both a bit old-fashioned, but Louis and Harry would never get angry at them for exercising their beliefs. There were the quieter ones, like Rebecca and Treyc, but the boys knew they supported them as well.

In the house, when the cameras aren't rolling for the behind-the-scenes, the young couple are free to cuddle and kiss and canoodle as they please. They would often take advantage of this perk that Simon had allotted them when they came out. So, now, sat on the couch as some irrelevant film played on the TV, Louis presses gentle, open-mouthed kisses to Harry's jaw and neck. Sure, the angle is a bit awkward, since Louis' technically behind Harry, but Louis is ready and willing to do anything it takes to perpetuate the small whimpers coming from high in Harry's throat, barely audible over the movie. Somewhere between Harry's breathing speeding up and Harry shifting his legs to hide his boner, Louis remembers that they have the decency not to start making out in front of the entire house. So, Louis pulls off Harry's neck after murmuring quickly to "play along," and fakes a yawn. Harry, bless his soul, looks at Louis, sort of perplexed, and Louis has to nudge him slightly before He realizes that they're about to go upstairs and... _Oh._

Harry's a bit eager. Louis could tell because when he "yawns," it's overdramatic and _totally_ unrealistic. Louis subtly rolls his eyes and announces dismissively that he and harry are going to go for a nap, silently hoping that his young, inexperienced boyfriend's actions didn't tip anyone off. Like, Louis has to physically grab Harry's arm to keep him from _sprinting_ to the stairs. The young boy's eagerness never failed to amaze Louis. As far as he knows, he's never actually made harry cum. Which subsequently means that harry has never directly made Louis cum. Oh, but rest assured, Louis has had many a wank over Harry's supple lips and flushed cheeks.

By the time _'supple lips and flushed cheeks'_ enters Louis' mind, he's slipping the elastic band onto the doorknob of their bedroom (Liam had instituted the rubber band system after the 3 of them had walked in on Harry and Louis for the 3rd time.) and gently throwing harry down on the bed. Climbing on top of harry and straddling his waist, Louis ducks his head into the crook of Harry's neck again and sucks a light mark onto his collarbone; one that'll surely fade by the next morning. Harry mewls loudly at this, and Louis takes it as the green light to continue, hoping that maybe this time will be different. He nibbles where Harry's jaw meets his neck, and harry moans so loud, Louis has to slap a hand over his mouth. "Shh, you'll get us caught."

"Sorry," harry chuckles, blushing.

Louis smirks, doesn't waste any time picking up where they left off. He ducks his head back down and presses gentle kisses to Harry's pulse point. Feeling a bit daring, he reaches a hand between them and palms harry gently. Harry can't help but buck up into Louis' hand, his brain going fuzzy with pleasure. He whimpers again, desperately trying to suppress the noises he wants so badly to release. Harry's young, which is a given. Typical boys his age get horny with a change of the wind. Harry does too; that's not where the problem lies. His problem is, when he's engaging in activities with other guys, he gets a little too excited a little too fast and finishes within the first 2 minutes, usually. It sucks, it really sucks. His last boyfriend broke up with him because of it. And he isn't ready to lose Louis for the same reason. There's a warm, tight feeling in his stomach and, when he realizes what's coming, his eyes shoot wide open, and he tries to push Louis away. "L-Lou, stop. Y-you–ungh." Harry's going to cum if Louis keeps this up, and that can't happen. Not yet. "Lou... S-stop!" Harry says finally, pushing Louis off of him.

"What the _fuck_ Harry?" Louis groans as he sits back. "Honestly. You told me you've had sex with a guy before. I don't get what your problem is."

"I-I," Harry blushes, looking down. "I-it's nothing. I just wanted to stop. I-I'm gonna go for a shower."

With that, Harry gets up as shuffles to the bathroom, making a futile attempt to hide his boner. Louis sighs heavily once Harry is in the bathroom, flopping onto his back and working his dick out of his jeans. He gets himself off to mental images of Harry's lips (preferably on his cock, but if Harry will barely let him touch _his_ cock through 2 layers of fabric, Louis doesn't see that fantasy coming true any time soon.)

It barely takes 2 strokes and a thumb over the head to make harry cum once he's in the shower. He wants to die.

It's been over a week since the _incident_ and Harry still hasn't let Louis go farther than making out _fully clothed_. These sessions are mostly the same as usual, except Harry can feel that Louis doesn’t get quite as into it anymore. Another scary change is that when harry wants to, or rather _needs to_ stop, Louis simply stops and rolls over without a word. Then, one of them leaves the room to jack off in privacy and they don’t talk to each other for half an hour, because that's just about as long as they can stand to be without each other.

Zayn is the first one to notice something is up. After one of their particularly hot make-out sessions, where Harry got a little closer than he had liked to get, Zayn meets up with a very pouty Harry in the rec room. He’s sitting in a beanbag chair, listening to Coldplay on his iPod. Zayn plops down next to him and takes one earbud out.

“The fuck, man?” Harry says, looking up from his lap once the music stops flowing into his right ear.

“What’s wrong with you?” Zayn replies, looking the 16-year-old boy dead in his sea green eyes. “You and Lou were all over each other an hour ago and now you both look like someone shit on your birthday cake.”

“Shit on my… What?"

“Don’t play dumb. Something’s up with you and Lou. I can tell.”

Harry sighs and nibbles on the inside of his cheek. Telling Zayn would be horribly humiliating but… it would still be _less_ humiliating than telling Louis. So, he decides confiding in someone would be best, because he already feels like the worst person ever. He looks up at Zayn with these sad, pathetic, puppy-dog eyes and says, “Can we go somewhere private?"

Zayn nods understandingly and stands up, holding a hand out to his younger bandmate. Harry takes his hand and stands up, then they walk upstairs to one of the bedrooms that had housed a former contestant. (Harry thinks it might have been Belle Amie’s, but he doesn’t really care) Harry sits on the bed and Zayn sits next to him, resting a hand on his back. “Talk, mate.”

“You’re _so_ gonna laugh at me,” Harry sighs. looking at his feet.

“Listen, I know we haven’t known each other for long, but you can count on me,” Zayn says reassuringly, rubbing Harry’s back supportively. “I won’t laugh or judge you. I promise.”

Harry sighs, still not meeting Zayn’s eyes, and meekly starts to explain his situation. “W-when Lou and I are,” he pauses, sighing again, not believing he’s about to say all this. “Uh, making out, right? And it starts to lead to… _o-other_ things… I-I have to stop because I, uh, I _finish_ b-before he even gets my shirt off."

Zayn’s eyes widen slightly, and he looks at Harry. “ _Oh_.”

“So now, every time I make him stop, he gets all mad at me for a bit. I’m thinking he’s starting to think I don’t want him or something. But I do, _so much_. And that’s the problem.”

“I’ve had this problem before,” says Zayn. “I actually came as soon as the guy kissed my neck.”

Harry looks up at Zayn, eyes wide and full of hope, thrilled to not be alone anymore. “Really? How’d you fix it?”

“I learned how to control myself. When you feel like you’re close, you have to think about something really gross or really sad. Basically anything besides Louis or sex.”

“Really? That works?” Harry replies, blinking at Zayn with a very innocent and vulnerable look.

“Yup. And if you do it enough you just train yourself to last longer,” Zayn replies. “And soon enough you won’t even have to picture anything anymore. Don’t feel bad, mate. It’s really common. Liam had it too. except he got over it before he got his first boyfriend. He... _worked it out on his own_ , if you will.”

“Wow, thanks Zayn,” Harry smiles, standing up. “I’m gonna do that. Do you know where Louis is?”

"In the kitchen with Niall and Aiden. Don’t forget to put the rubber band on the doorknob.”

"I won’t!”

Harry’s legs can’t move fast enough as he practically sprints to the kitchen. Finally, after weeks of not being able to do practically anything with his boyfriend, he’ll finally get to touch Louis and Louis will get to touch him and-- Harry really needs to stop thinking like this. Unless he wants to come before Louis even touches him. So, when he finally gets to the kitchen, Louis is finishing off his sandwich. Harry sits next to him at the island and looks at him. The poor boy can't even keep his eyes in his head sometimes with a boyfriend like Louis. High cheekbones, thin lips, eyes like the uncharted oceans, peaceful and pure blue. Harry loves all of his features. His hands are nimble and thin, fingers slender. Harry often gets off to the thought of those fingers exploring his insides, making him scream in pleasure and-- _Jesus_ , Harry thinks, as Louis licks some ketchup from his fingertips and folds his now empty paper plate in half, putting it in the trash. Harry doesn't even realize he's biting his lip until he tastes blood. He licks over his lips and stands up, feeling his now semi-hard cock strain against his boxers, yet concealed by his thankfully baggy pants. He walks over to Louis and hugs him, resting his head on the older boy's shoulder.

"Hey, love," Louis says, hugging him back.

Harry perks his head up and kisses Louis' jaw, then whispers, "I want you so bad. I'll let you this time. I promise. I'm ready."

Louis looks at him, eyes wide and pupils dilated. "Really?"

Harry nods.

Louis takes his hand and leads them upstairs, opens the door, slips the rubber band on the knob, the usual routine they do. But both boys have a feeling of excitement in their stomachs, both knowing this time will be different. That it won't be over in a matter of minute with an unsatisfying ending. Well, that's certainly what Louis feels, but Harry can't help but worry that Zayn's little tip won't work. When the door is closed and locked, Louis takes Harry by the waist and kisses him, pushing him up against the door. He rolls his hips forward, grinding them against Harry's. The younger boy mewls underneath Louis' touch, kissing back with all he has. Louis lifts him up and carries him, taking him to Louis' bunk and then pulls away to make sure they get in the bunk without hitting anyone's head. When their lips meet again, Louis slides his hands up Harry's shirt as well, and Harry thinks he might die if Louis plays with his nipples. Harry moans, though, as Louis' dainty finger brushes over the hardened nub on the left. Louis must sense how much this affects him, and switches to the other. Harry moans again and bucks up into Louis' crotch again, making the older boy above him groan. Louis' groan may just be the most amazing sound ever, Harry thinks. He pulls away and whimpers, tugging on Louis' shirt.

"Need this off, baby. N'mine too," Harry pleads. Louis whips his shirt off, then lifts Harry's up over his head as well, and tosses them both to the floor. They've seen each other shirtless before, so this is nothing new.

It's when Louis finally decides to pull down Harry's jeans is when the new page officially begins. Harry has never been accustomed to wearing underwear. It made him feel constricted, and he just never liked it. Even as a small child he would take off his clothes and run through his house naked, or refuse to get dressed after a bath and, again, run around naked. So, when Louis pulls down the younger boy's trousers and his cock pops up and rests against his stomach, thick and hard, Louis can't help but moan. Because, _fuck_ , that's really not fair. Harry whimpers loudly when the cool air hits his sensitive dick, and he ventures a hand to stroke himself. Louis, with the quickest reflexes Harry has ever seen, bats his hand away and does it himself. Harry is almost crying in pleasure now, groaning and whimpering uncontrollably. He's barely paying attention to what Louis is doing to him anymore. Except when everything stops. Then Harry notices. He looks up at Louis and is about to protest until he notices that Louis is taking off his own pants and boxers, and grabbing _lube_. Holy shit, they're actually going to do it. He comes back to the bed and nudges Harry's legs apart. Harry complies, stomach doing flips, but in a good way. Louis then drizzles some of the liquid onto his fingers, spreading it evenly. Before continuing, he stops and looks up at Harry, biting his lip. "You're okay, yeah? You're sure you wanna do this? We don't have to if you don't feel 100 percent."

Harry whimpers and shakes his head. "No, I need you in me so bad babe."

"Okay," Louis replies, kissing the inside of Harry's thigh. "Just relax, darling."

With the permission he's now received, Louis continues. He circles Harry's hole to slick it up with the excess lube on his fingers and then pushes the tip of his pointer finger in slowly. He checks Harry's face carefully for a negative reaction, and when he doesn't see one, he pushes the rest of his finger in, all the way to the knuckle. Harry's brain goes fuzzy. The only word he can think of is Louis' name. The only thing he can think of is Louis' fingers. The only noises he can make are desperate whimpers and moans.

"You're doing so well, baby," Louis soothes, leaning down to kiss his hip. "So well."

Harry moans and moves his hips, trying to get more of Louis' finger inside him, even though there isn't any more. "A-another, Lou. P-please."

"You sure? You're okay?" Louis replies, teasing Harry touching the tip of his middle finger to Harry's rim. Harry nods and mewls loudly, rolling his hips again. "Okay, okay," Louis chuckles quietly, working in the second finger slowly and gently. "Calm down a bit, babe. You don't wanna come before I even get inside you."

If Harry wasn't so turned on, he'd throw up. If he comes any time soon, Louis will never want to have sex with him again.

"L-lou," Harry starts, whimpering when Louis scissors his fingers. "B-baby."

"Shh, shh, love. I know, I know. I'll take care of you," Louis says, leaning up to kiss Harry as he thrusts his fingers in and out, this new angle causing Louis to hit Harry's prostate for the first time. Harry can feel himself getting closer and closer with every thrust, and, for the life of him, he can't think of anything to calm himself down like Zayn had said.

Louis works in a 3rd finger and scissors his digits, thrusting them in and out of Harry, lapping up every desperate noise that fell from his lips. Harry gasps and looks up and Louis, biting his lip. "Need your cock now baby, please."

"Okay, okay," Louis chuckles, grabbing the lube again, drizzling it onto his hand and slicking up his cock. "Here we go baby," Louis says as he places the head of his cock to Harry's hole, and pushes in slowly. Louis' eyes don't leave Harry's face the entire time. He pushes in gradually over the time of about 20 seconds, stopping when he bottoms out. "You okay, love? Tell me when you're adjusted so I can move."

Harry moans, absentmindedly brushing his fingers over his nipples and splaying his hands over his own chest, as Louis had just done moments ago. He nods to Louis, giving him permission to move, but when Louis remains still, Harry thinks he didn't hear him, or maybe he just didn't get the message. So, he uses all his focus and brainpower to whimper out, "L-Lou, move _please_."

So Louis moves. He pulls out a tad more than halfway and then pushes back in, repeating this motion until he has a slow, albeit steady rhythm going. Harry's so gone, he doesn't even realize Louis had started to stroke his cock again, and he moans when he realizes.

"Fuck, I love how loud you are. Can't wait till we're out of this X Factor house and on our own," Louis comments, changing his angle to hit Harry's prostate with his cock. His free hand is pressed to the bed next to Harry for leverage, and he's sitting between Harry's legs. He leans up now and kisses Harry's neck, sucking light marks into the skin and licking over them to soothe them. Louis thrusts into him deeper and deeper every time, moaning and squeezing Harry's thighs. Harry imagines how turned on Louis must be, and that only turns him on more.

Harry can feel _everything_. It’s all mixed into a blur of _wonderful_ sensations but he can feel it all; Louis’ slightly dry palm moving up and down his cock tantalizingly slow, Louis’ cock almost expertly hitting his prostate with each thrust, and Louis’ mouth on his neck; kissing and sucking at the flushed skin. Harry is practically mewling, writhing under Louis’ touch. He can’t remember exactly how long Louis’ been inside him but he knows it hasn't been long. Not long at all.

"Oh, fuck. Fuck, Lou, oh my god," Harry cries out, bucking his hips. Louis lifts Harry's hips up and stands up on his knees for leverage, changing the angle but not the destination. He's pounding into him now, hitting his prostate even harder and before Harry can even gather a thought to stop himself, he's coming all over his stomach, and Louis is slowing down.

Harry bites his lip, coming down from his high, but doesn't look up at Louis. He doesn't have the guts. He can feel Louis pull out and sit on the bed next to him. Harry knows he never got to come, and he feels horrible. He's just ruined everything so soon. When Louis gets off the bed, Harry wants to die. He doesn't want to cry because he just proved to Louis he has the sexual stamina of a 13 year old boy, and crying would just make him weaker and more vulnerable. But he does cry, because he apparently can't hold anything back. He doesn't lift his head or move his hands to wipe the tears; they just fall out of the side of his eyes and down into his hair. Then, he feels something on his stomach. He looks up to see– Louis? Louis had come back with a damp rag to clean Harry's stomach off. When he's done, he tossed it to the side, in the general direction of the laundry pile, and looks at Harry, taking his hand. Harry still refuses to meet his gaze, tears still pouring silently from the sides of his face, and a frustrated expression on. Louis takes his thumb and brushes the tears away gently, then strokes Harry's cheek lovingly. Neither of them want to break the silence; Harry is too embarrassed and Louis doesn't quite know what to say. So they sit there for a while, Louis eventually using his free hand to drape a blanket over the both of them. After a few minutes, out of the blue, Harry finally says, "So, I guess we're broken up now?"

"No..?" Louis says, not understanding why Harry had said that. "Why would we be broken up?"

Harry chuckles pathetically, looking up at Louis. "Please, don't make me say it. You know what just happened."

"You... orgasmed?" Louis replies, a little confused as to why Harry's even upset.

Harry's cheeks go read and he flops his head back down against the bed again. "Yeah, but–"

Louis's kissing him now, cutting his sentence off. It's a sweet, slow kiss, much unlike the one that had started this in the first place. He pulls away and looks into Harry's eyes softly, full of love. "I don't care when you come, as long as I'm the one to make it happen."

Harry can't help but chuckle, the hint of immaturity that comes with age 16 showing through. "Sorry, sorry. Serious topic, funny words."

Louis cracks a smile too, and pecks Harry's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. And," he says, sitting up. "If I remember correctly, you haven't come yet."

"No, I," Louis says, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. "I haven't yet."

"Could I maybe do something about that?" Harry asks, feigning innocence and licking his lips purposefully.

Louis goes blank, his brain going into autopilot. He's nodding and Harry's sitting up, kissing him deeply, thanking his lucky stars he's with such an understanding boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. Well, I hope no one hates me for this. Let's just say, I had ideas, but the ideas were not executed exactly as I had anticipated. I also suck at endings so feel free to tell me how to end shit.
> 
> Thank you to Kourtney, Emily, and Amanda for putting up with my bullshit and taking pity on my awfulness. I love you all v v v much. And thank you to Wikipedia for telling me who the hell was on X-Factor with the boys, because my memory is shit.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter please Lovelies - @superflystyles ((notice how it's the same as my penname... again because I can't even remember breakfast))


End file.
